Creeper
) |spawn=Light level is <7, on solid blocks. |Score = 1000 (Survival Test only) |Damage = (from point-blank explosion) Easy - hard - Hard - |drop = Gunpowder and Music disk when killed by a [Skeleton }}Creepers are one of the most unique and iconic hostile mobs found in Minecraft. A Creeper can easily be recognized by its tall vertical structure (roughly the size of a player), black, pixelated skin, and four legs. It is possibly the most dangerous enemy in the game, as it is not affected by sunlight (but it can despawn after a while), which makes it a constant threat as it silently roams the map, searching for a player to explode upon. It should be noted, however that most Creepers do de-spawn during the day, along with Spiders. It is often used as the game's mascot by Mojang. Creepers do not deal environmental damage in water. Behavior A Creeper who has found a player will chase down that player until the creeper gets reasonably close (It isn't going to stop until you get out of range or kill it so be prepared). The Creeper will then dance in a very similar fashion to FLOWER. It should be noted that Creepers always walk to the right of a player. The player's only warning to when they are about to be explode is a very distinctive hiss and the swelling of the creeper itself, which starts about 1–2 seconds prior to the explosion. It takes three full seconds to detonate. After it explodes, it leaves a large crater in the ground, this is solely dependent on what the terrain is made from, typically a hole in the topsoil is created, however, they are powerful enough to destroy stone. If the mob is killed before it explodes, it drops 0-10000000 pig egg. When killed by an arrow of a skeleton, it will drop a random Music Discs, which can be played in a jukebox. This mob can not use doors but can climb ladders, unlike other hostile mobs. Strategy Creepers can say my mom to formidable foes when encountered at night, as their stealth gives them the upper hand. Creepers are slow however, and will also reverse their detonation time if the player leaves their range; this can be used to the player's advantage in melee combat. The player can simply use their sword and quickly back away before detonation, players can get at least two hits in before having to retreat. If this process is repeated, a Creeper can easily be defeated. The most effective way to eliminate a creeper is to simply use a bow, as ranged combat will surmount the creeper's slow speed. Although with a regular bow the player would need three arrows, with an enchanted bow, this can be minimized. As of 1.7 the player can now hide from creepers (and presumably other mobs) in double tall grass or double ferns. It is unknown why this happens (this may be a bug it will be unknown whether Mojang will fix it or not) but can be done. The player simply walks in front of a creeper to get it's attention then just walk to a double tall variant and crouch (it will not work if you don't crouch). Tips *Whenever possible, try to minimize contact with Creepers until you have a ranged weapon to fight them with. If you only have a sword and a creeper does attack you, move backwards, and to the right while slashing to maximize the distance between the creeper. If you have sword with knockback, the sword will knock back the creeper several blocks, depending on the level of enchantment, thus retreating and attacking again will no longer be needed. A good way of combating a creeper is to run at it, strike quickly, then retreat, and repeat until the creeper is defeated. It is possible to prevent a creeper from exploding when it is about to, by moving away from the creeper fast enough. The range of a Creeper is determined by your difficulty mode. However you should go in a safe spot from creepers before you go away from your computer/laptop or Xbox. *It should be noted that Creepers do spawn unexpectedly and prowl silently, so it is not recommended to go out at night. * It also should be noted that they can be tamed. Set up a trap with iron doors so that they close, not allowing it to get out, and put a pressure plate in the center. The doors should only be around 1 block. Next, on 2 corners across from each other, put a red and yellow flower. The creeper should look down, and now it will follow you and not explode on you. this is the best way to catch and train a creeper without mods. (This method of trapping is called the door trap) Trivia *If a Creeper is hit by lightning, it will be charged, and the explosion radius will become larger. *If killed by an arrow of a skeleton, it will drop a record instead of gunpowder. However, if the arrow does not kill it but hurt it, the Creeper will attack the skeleton instead of the player. *Like spiders, the Creeper can survive sunlight but unlike spiders, Creepers stay hostile even during the day. *A Creeper's explosion is less powerful than TNT, unless the Creeper is charged, which makes it far more powerful. *The Creeper was accidentally made up by Notch by making the pig taller instead of longer. He decided to turn it into a Creeper. *Iron Golems don't attack Creepers because of the explosion damaging the village, but if a Creeper gets in an Iron Golem's way, the Iron golem might attack the Creeper, making it blow up. *A group of Creepers is known as a Cataclysm. *If you stand still 4 blocks away from a Creeper, the Creeper will not detonate. Instead, it will stop and circle you to get closer. *Gunpowder that Creepers drop was named "Sulfur" in the previous versions. *Creepers will jump on top of the player if they are above them. They explode when they land on top of the player. *An unwary player in a jungle biome might mistake a Creeper for a statue with vines on it, making them quite deadly, especially at night. *Creepers are scared of ocelots and cats, and when a Creeper spots one, it will deliberately flee from wherever the ocelot is, ignoring the player completely. *Charged Creepers will do up to 49 ( x 28.5) damage on easy, 97 ( x 48.5) damage on normal, and roughly 145 ( x 72.5) damage on hard. *Many beginner users are commonly tricked into believing that the creeper's only purpose for following the player is to receive a hug. This is commonly used to poke fun at Minecraft "noobs" for their inability to recognize their true purpose. *When asked what is the texture of the creeper, Notch said "crunchy,like dry leaves". Gallery ChargedCreeper.jpg|A Charged Creeper. Thumb_big_other_ff1351528b45bbe571655f5858b11fe1.jpg|A cataclysm of Creepers Electric_and_normal_creeper_explosion_comparison.png|Two creepers' explosion damage radius in sand. Comparison between a charged creeper's (left) and a normal (right) creeper's. Charged creeper.png|Another charged creeper Creeper In Cave.png|Sometimes, creepers can pop-up out of nowhere. 2012-04-07_13.24.11.png|A charged creeper and creeper. 108.JPG|A Creeper about to explode. Whats inside a creeper.png|The inside of a Creeper model creepers yay.png|Creepers Creepers gonna creep.jpg|A walking Creeper model scattered cataclysm of creepers.jpg|A scattered cataclysm of creepers Creeper Spawn Egg.png|A creeper egg 2013-10-28 21.46.41.png 2013-10-28 21.38.08.png minecraft-creeper-4381_preview.png images-17.jpeg images-18.jpeg mutant creeper.png|Creeper in mutant mod Video A slow motion film of a creeper Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs